Did I Really Let You Go?
by Ian K
Summary: Alternate Universe AlexIsabel story. Takes place in Season Two, beginning with the episode "Surprise", but events are altered. Alex and Isabel grapple with mutual heartbreak and possibilities of renewed romance.
1. Default Chapter

Message from the Author: Okay, for those of you who have been reading my stories before this, you are probably wondering what happened to the rest of the other story I had been posting here, "Until We Meet Again." Well, I've had some problems with that one, mainly that I accidentally deleted the file. Now, of course I could just come here to fanfiction.net to get the chapters I already posted. But the problem is that the new chapters I had written were on that document, and are now lost. I have been working on trying to reconstruct the remainder of the story so I could post it here, but it is taking some time. In the meantime, I decided to go ahead and start posting this story, which I have already written in its entirety and was waiting to post when I was finished with "Until We Meet Again". I've made three copies of this file, so it won't be lost. And the story is already finished, so all I have to do is post a chapter when I get a chance. You should have regular updates every day or two, except for next weekend because I am going to a Sci-Fi Convention. Anyhow, I'll stop rambling now and let you get to the story.  
  
***********************************  
  
Title: Did I Really Let You Go?  
  
Author: Ian K.  
  
Email: jonann2@earthlink.net  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, or anything related to it. I have written this story just for fun, and will make no monetary profit off of this story whatsoever.  
  
Summary: Alternate Universe Alex/Isabel story. Takes place in Season Two, beginning with the episode "Surprise", but events are altered. Alex and Isabel grapple with mutual heartbreak and possibilities of renewed romance.  
  
Author's Note: This story is filled with angst, but don't worry A/I lovers, remember-I am a stargazer, too. Just read to the end. You'll see.  
  
*********************************  
  
CHAPTER ONE:   
  
Alex Whitman looked at himself in the mirror one more time. He was not usually a vain person, but he wanted to look perfect tonight. It was Isabel's birthday, and he was going to join her other friends at the Crashdown to throw her a surprise birthday party.   
  
Up until a little under a year ago, Alex really didn't know Isabel. Instead, he had looked on her from afar, not noticed, wondering what Isabel was hiding under that veneer of the popular it girl of West Roswell High. He found out when Liz brought him in on the secret that Isabel, Max, and Michael, were aliens.  
  
Alex became friends with Isabel, and got to know her better. She was a lot more than she seemed to be, in more ways than just being an alien. Isabel was a person who was afraid to let people see who she really is, to let people in. Alex got glimpses of the real Isabel, though, and he now knew that he was head over heels in love with her. It was the real Isabel that he loved, not just her good looks.  
  
He pursued her, and she rebuffed him. But, towards the end of the school year last year, she finally caved, and told Alex she wanted to be with him. They started a relationship, but things got crazy when Tess, a new girl in town, was revealed to be an alien, followed shortly thereafter by Max's capture and rescue from the FBI Special Unit. Over the summer, Isabel and Alex hung out a lot, but she wanted to slow things down again. Finally, she told him just two weeks ago that she couldn't be with any guy right now, that she needed time to find herself after all that had happened in the previous months. Alex understood, and was going to give her the time. But, he was also going to let her know he would be ready when she was.  
  
So, to prepare for her party, Alex bought a new outfit. He donned a new, navy blue buttoned shirt, a nice pair of khaki slacks, and a new leather jacket. Looking at himself in the mirror, checking for any specks on his outfit, he finally was satisfied that he looked good.  
  
Alex then went over to the bed, and picked up a small, wrapped box. In it was a gold bracelet, with links in the shape of stars. It wasn't anything too fancy, but was still an extravagance for a high school student who had to save his allowance and the money he made from band performances. Attached to the little packaged was a note that said, "For Isabel, love Alex."  
  
Saying goodbye to his Mom and Dad, Alex got into his Dad's car that he was allowed to borrow for the night, and headed off towards the Crashdown. He looked down at his watch.  
  
"Damned, I'm going to be a little late," he said to himself.  
  
Isabel was going to get there any time now, and it would take him about ten minutes to get to the restaurant. He sped up a little bit, but not too much for fear of getting a ticket. If he did, then it would be no more car for a while.  
  
He pulled up to the Crashdown, and parked in the back. Alex decided to go into the back door, in case Isabel was going in the front. She was being lured there under the guise of Alex returning a book to her, and didn't want her to not go in because she found him outside.  
  
When he got inside the Crashdown's back room, he heard everyone yell surprise. "I'm late alright," he said to himself.  
  
Alex decided to slip into the party quietly. He went through the doors that led to the main dining room. Standing in the back, he waited for a good moment to announce himself.  
  
But before he could do so, Alex saw a man come into the room, and stand next to Isabel. He recognized him. "What's his name?" thought Alex. "Grant something, a geologist."  
  
Alex remembered meeting him when he was sitting with Isabel at the Crashdown a couple of weeks ago. Something told Alex to just stand back and watch, and that he wasn't going to like what he was going to find out.  
  
"Isabel, sorry I'm late," said Grant. "I didn't know there was going to be a party."  
  
He handed her some purple roses. "Sterling roses," thought Alex. "Expensive sterling roses."  
  
Alex saw the writing on the wall. Isabel had a date with this guy. He could also tell that Mrs. Evans, Max, and Michael, didn't seemed to thrilled about it. That was nothing compared to how Alex was feeling at that moment.  
  
"Well, this obviously isn't a good time for a date," said Grant.  
  
Alex decided he had seen enough. Still unnoticed by everyone, he slipped back out of the room and into the backroom of the Crashdown. He looked down at the present he had for Isabel, then tossed it onto the couch. Feeling tears welling up in his eyes, Alex darted out of the back door before anyone could find him.  
  
**  
  
Later that night, Maria and Liz were taking out the garbage left over from the party. They came back into the backroom of the Crashdown, closing and locking the back door behind them.  
  
"Whew," said Maria. "What a night."  
  
"Yeah," said Liz. "I still can't believe Whitaker was a skin. And Isabel had to kill her."  
  
"I know," said Maria. "She seemed really upset about it, too."  
  
"On her birthday, of all days," said Liz. "I hope Tess will be okay."  
  
"Really?" asked Maria.  
  
"Yes, really," said Liz, in a slightly chastising tone. "I don't want anything bad to happen to her."  
  
"Not even a little bad," said Maria.  
  
"Maria, that's not funny," said Liz, with a slight chuckle.  
  
Maria was about to retort, when she looked over on the couch. She saw a small present laying there like it had been tossed aside.  
  
"What's that?" asked Maria, walking over to the couch and picking up the present.  
  
"Did Isabel forget a present?" asked Liz.  
  
Maria looked at the note. "Its for Isabel alright," she said. "From Alex."  
  
"Alex?!" said Liz in surprise. "He never showed up, at least I thought he didn't. I mean, in all the confusion, I forgot he never showed."  
  
"Well, apparently, he did," said Maria. "But why did he just take off and leave this here?"  
  
"When could he have come?" asked Liz. "When everyone went out after Tess?"  
  
"Doesn't track," said Maria. "Someone would have noticed him, I'm sure. Besides, why would he be THAT late? After all, it was Isabel's birthday party, and you know how he feels about her. Poor him."  
  
"I know Isabel has put him off lately," said Liz. "But, she did warm up to him last school year. There still may be..."  
  
"Uh-huh," said Maria. "You weren't here earlier. Isabel showed up with this, like, older guy. Mid-twenties, at least. Isabel's Mom and Max were not pleased. Michael was, of course, downright hostile. The guy didn't stick around."  
  
"He was her date?" asked Liz. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, he gave her expensive sterling roses," said Maria. "Babe, you don't give that to a girl on a whim."  
  
"When did this guy show up?" asked Liz.  
  
"Right after Isabel did," said Maria. "Apparently she was meeting him here. Of course, she just thought she was stopping by to get a book from Alex..."  
  
Maria stopped speaking as a thought crossed her mind. "Oh, shit," she said.  
  
"What?" asked Liz.  
  
"Liz, I just had a thought," said Maria. "What if Alex showed up, and we didn't see him, and he saw Isabel with her new beau?"  
  
"Oh my God," said Liz. "Then he left without being noticed, and on his way out..."  
  
"Tossed away his present for her," said Maria. "Oh, poor, Alex. We've got to find him."  
  
***  
  
Liz and Maria, unsuccessful at finding Alex the night before, showed up at his house the next day. It was a Saturday, so they knew they either had to try finding him at his house, or wait until Monday and see him at school.  
  
"Oh, hi, girls," said Mr. Whitman, after opening the door in response to their knock. "If you're looking for Alex, he's in his room. But, he hasn't been feeling well, today. I guess he ate too much junk food at that party last night."  
  
"You know what time he got home?" asked Liz.  
  
"Late," said Mr. Whitman. "My wife and I were asleep. You can go to his room and try talking to him, if you want."  
  
"Thank you," said Maria.  
  
The two young women went down the hallway to Alex's room. They knocked on the door.  
  
"Mom," said Alex's voice. "I'm still not hungry, thank you."  
  
"Alex," said Liz. "Its me, and Maria. We need to talk to you."  
  
After a few moments of silence, Alex spoke. "Come in," he said.  
  
The two girls came into the room and found Alex laying on his bed. The covers were still made, and the bed didn't look slept in. He was laying on the bed in a blue button up shirt and khaki slacks. A leather jacket was tossed on the floor beside the bed. He looked disheveled, and his face looked drawn and tired.  
  
"Alex," said Liz, closing the door. "We missed you at the party last night."  
  
"But," said Maria. "It seems you didn't miss the party."  
  
Maria pulled the wrapped box out of her pocket, and put it on the bed. Alex stared at it.  
  
"You found it," he said.  
  
"Yeah," said Maria.  
  
Alex picked up the box, and handed it back to Maria. "Here," he said. "You keep it."  
  
"You got it for Isabel," said Liz.  
  
Maria handed it back to Alex. He then threw the box in the garbage pail.  
  
"Alex, you showed up last night," said Liz. "And you saw Isabel with....her date."  
  
"Grant," said Alex. "His name is Grant. I was there when he and Isabel met."  
  
"Alex, I'm sorry," said Maria, as she and Liz came over and sat on the bed next to Alex.  
  
"I know you two weren't dating anymore, but it must still hurt," said Liz.  
  
"I wasn't even missed last night by Isabel, was I?" asked Alex.  
  
"Well, no, but a lot happened last night," said Maria. "It turns out Congresswoman Whitaker was a Skin."  
  
"What?" asked Alex, his interest peaked. "What happened?"  
  
"She kidnapped Tess," said Liz. "Then almost killed her and Isabel. Isabel had to kill her."  
  
"Is she okay?" asked Alex, his voice reflecting a good deal of concern. Then, in a calmer tone, he asked, "I mean, are they okay?"  
  
"Tess was really shaken up," said Maria. "Isabel seemed upset, but physically she was alright."  
  
Alex let out a sigh of relief. "That's good," he said. Then, he lay back and returned to his previous state of depression.  
  
"Alex, I know you are hurting, but..." began Maria.  
  
"You know," said Alex. "I've been thinking all night about her, everything that happened between me and her. Its like I have come out of the fog, and seen the light."  
  
"You're going to become an televangelist, or something?" asked Maria, jokingly.  
  
Alex and Liz gave her a look that told her that the joke wasn't welcomed. "Sorry," said Maria.  
  
"What did you mean, Alex?" asked Liz. "Coming out of a fog?"  
  
"Yeah," said Alex. "Me, Alex Whitman. What was I thinking? How could Isabel Evans ever look at me like I was a prospective boyfriend? How could I be so stupid?"  
  
"Alex," said Liz. "She was dating you at one point..."  
  
"She just needed a crutch to lean on, after Tess showed up and everything got weird," said Alex. "She knew I would be a willing toy. And I was. She used me, then dumped me like trash when she was done with me. When she didn't need me anymore. Then, she went out and got herself a real guy."  
  
"Alex," said Maria. "Will you stop that? Alex, you are a great guy, and if Isabel can't see that, then that is her problem!"  
  
"Well, in her eyes, I'm worthless," said Alex. "She didn't even tell me the truth when she blew me off. She told me how it wasn't me, that she couldn't be with any guy right now because her life was so confused at the moment. Then, two weeks later, she shows up to her birthday with Mr. Geologist."  
  
"She told you that," said Maria. "What a bitch!"  
  
"Wait, I'm sure she didn't know at that point she was going to go out with Grant," said Liz. "She was probably just trying to spare your feelings."  
  
"Yeah," said Alex. "Well, I'll tell you...I've never felt so worthless in my whole life."  
  
****  
  
After spending a couple of hours trying to console their friend, Liz and Maria went to the Crashdown. Maria had a shift to work that evening, and Liz had to talk to her Father about going to work back at the diner since her job with Whitaker was now gone. By that evening, Liz was back in her waitress uniform, and helping Maria wait tables. They saw Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess come into the diner and sit at one of the tables.  
  
Liz, still trying to avoid Max, asked Maria to wait on them. She did, but not happily, since she was rather upset with Isabel over the way she treated Alex.  
  
"Hi," said Maria. "Tess, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Better, thanks," she said.  
  
"What can I get you?" asked Maria.  
  
"I'll just have a cherry coke," said Isabel. "I'm not that hungry."  
  
"Want some hemlock with that?" asked Maria. "I'd be happy to get you some."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Maria, what's the problem?" asked Michael. "We just came in to have some sodas and burgers. What's got you so pissed?"  
  
"Oh, its not you, Michael, for once," said Maria. "I just don't appreciate it when someone treats a friend of mine like dirt."  
  
"By that hemlock comment, I assume you are talking about me," said Isabel.  
  
"That's right, you bitch!" said Maria.  
  
"Um, Maria," said Liz, coming over after seeing and hearing the beginnings of an argument. "I'll take this. Why don't you take table seven for me?"  
  
"Fine," said Maria, storming off to wait on another table.  
  
"What is she so upset about?" asked Max.  
  
Liz pulled a small, wrapped box out of her pocket, and put it on the table in front of Isabel. She picked it up, and read the attached note.  
  
"When did Alex give you this?" asked Isabel.  
  
"He never did show up at the party last night," said Max.  
  
"He did, actually," said Liz. "No one saw him. We found that on the couch in the backroom when Maria and I were cleaning up last night."  
  
"Why didn't he stay?" asked Michael.  
  
"Isabel," said Liz. "Alex saw you with Grant."  
  
Isabel looked up at Liz with a slightly startled expression, then looked back at the box. "He did," she said quietly, as she read the note once again.  
  
"Yeah," said Liz. "He...left, before you could see him. Maria and I went to see him today, after we found the present. He's...Isabel, you need to talk with him."  
  
"Why?" asked Tess. "Isabel and Alex aren't dating or anything."  
  
"We were, though," said Isabel. "And the way I ended it, I might have....I didn't tell him about the fact I was going out with Grant."  
  
"You didn't tell any of us, either," said Michael. "Why should Alex be any different?"  
  
"I think you know why, Isabel," said Liz.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "I'd better straighten things out with him."  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Isabel went over to Alex's house. Mrs. Whitman answered the door, and told Isabel that Alex had gone out to the park, and took his guitar with him. Isabel got back in the jeep, and drove over to the park at the center of town. She saw Alex, sitting at the gazebo, tinkering with his guitar.  
  
She walked over, and heard him playing one of the Whit's songs. As she got closer to the gazebo, Alex looked up and saw her. He stood up from the bench, and stepped down from the gazebo and met her.  
  
"Hi, Alex," she said.  
  
"Hello," he said. "I heard, what happened, the other night. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine. I've just...never had to kill anyone before."  
  
"Well, you had to," said Alex. "To save yourself, and Tess. Look, I've got to go..."  
  
Isabel lifted up her arm, and showed him that she was wearing the bracelet he had gotten for her. Alex stared at her for a moment, displaying no emotion in his features.  
  
"Thank you for the present, Alex," she said. "I love it. I just wish I could have gotten it in person."  
  
"Liz must have gotten that out of my trash can," said Alex. "You don't have to wear it to pity me, you know. You can trash it."  
  
He started to walk away, but Isabel grabbed his arm. "I would never throw it away," said Isabel. "Its beautiful. Alex, you are such a good friend to me. I'm sorry if I've hurt you."  
  
"You think that makes it all better," said Alex. He turned to look at her. "That's how things work in Isabel's world, isn't it? You say how sorry you are, bat those pretty eyes, and all is forgiven. Well, you did hurt me, Isabel. It wasn't that you are dating someone else. But it's the fact that you dumped me for someone else, but didn't tell me the truth about why you were dumping me. Which makes me wonder if our whole going out was just a sham from the beginning. I was a convenient crutch for you to use when things got weird, then you could toss me when you were done."  
  
"That's not how it happened!" she said. "I really do like you, Alex. Just...I don't think I like you in that way. I just want us to be friends."  
  
"Then why didn't you say that from the beginning?!" asked Alex. "Why did you lead me on?!"  
  
"I didn't mean to!" said Isabel. "My feelings for you are just so confused! I just decided after a while that I still wanted to be friends with you, but that I wasn't sure how I felt about you beyond that! I did not dump you for Grant!"  
  
"Isabel!" said Alex. "The simple fact is that I just don't know where I stand with you! I thought I did! When you told me you wanted to be with me, I thought for sure that you meant it! Then, a few weeks ago, when you said you couldn't be with any guy right now because your life has just gotten so confused, I accepted that! Hell, I understood that you might need time! But to see you going out with someone else just a couple of weeks later! What the hell am I supposed to think?! Do you even care?!"  
  
"Of course I care!" said Isabel. "I care about you! I value your friendship!"  
  
"Well, friendship involves trust!" said Alex. Then, in a quieter, calmer voice, he continued. "Being able to trust your feelings with someone. Isabel...I just can't trust you. If I don't know where I stand with you, if I can't trust you, then....what kind of friendship can we have?"  
  
"Alex," said Isabel. "Please, don't give me up as a friend! I don't want to loose our friendship!"  
  
"Then you should have been straight with me," said Alex. "I broke off my friendship with Liz and Maria a while back because they wouldn't be straight with me about what they were getting me involved in with you, Max, and Michael. I could only be friends with Liz and Maria again when I felt they were being straight with me, when I could trust them. With you...I just can't trust you, anymore. That's just the way it is."  
  
"How do I earn your trust, Alex?" asked Isabel. "How can I fix this?"  
  
"I don't know if you can," said Alex. "For Liz and Maria, it was easy enough. They let me into the secret, why they were keeping that secret became clear to me, and I understood why they did what they did. I don't understand why....you....did what you did. You don't even understand why. I just....can't risk trusting you, Isabel. Not now. Maybe not ever. I don't know."  
  
Alex walked away, and left Isabel standing there speechless. She started to cry, realizing that someone she really values as a friends has been hurt because of her, and now that friendship is over. Confused, she walked quietly back to the jeep, got in, and just sat there for a while. She wanted to talk to someone, to get advice from someone, but she didn't know who to turn to. Isabel was mad at Max over his becoming too domineering with the whole 'being king' thing. Michael was not the person to talk over feelings with. Tess...well, at one time, she considered Tess a good friend. But it was hard for her to trust Tess. Kind of like it is for Alex now with her. Maria was pissed at her over hurting Alex. Liz might listen, but she is Alex's close friend, too, so she might not want to. Isabel felt completely alone, and was beginning to feel more fully the loss of Alex as a friend.  
  
End of Chapter One. Chapter Two coming soon.  
  
Okay, folks, do I have your attention? Feedback is always appreciated, so please do send some my way by reviewing my story. Any input from my readers is appreciated. Stay tuned for chapter two, coming soon. 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

*****************************************  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
It was almost Christmas time, and Isabel Evans felt better than she had in months. Things had been so crazy since her birthday party, and her encounter with Whitaker. Between Skins, dupes, and emotional turmoil, life had not been kind of late. It took a while for things to get back to normal between Isabel and Max, after the latter found out about Isabel's secret regarding what Whitaker had told her about Valandra. Of course, it didn't help that he had been upset with Liz for some reason, too. But, things were a little better between them, too. Kyle and Tess had even been working through their differences, so there were less fireworks there as well.   
  
And it was Isabel's favorite time of year-Christmas. She became very obsessive with the holiday every year, which earned her the nickname of "Christmas Nazi". For Isabel, Christmas was the one time of year where she can put aside everything alien-related, and just be another merry celebrant spreading cheer and goodwill.   
  
"Isabel," said Max, knocking on her door. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming," said Isabel.  
  
She went with Max to the Jeep and drove over to the Crashdown. They were meeting Michael and Tess there for dinner. When they got there, they found not only Michael and Tess sitting at a table waiting for them, but Liz and Maria were also standing there talking to them, on a break from waiting tables for a few minutes. Alex and Kyle were also there.  
  
"Hi Max," said Tess. "Hope you don't mind, but Kyle tagged along with me."  
  
"No problem," said Max, in a non-committal tone. Things were still pretty tense between Max and Kyle lately. Of course, they had never been best buddies, but the tension had actually gotten greater of late.  
  
Isabel and Max exchanged greetings with everyone. Isabel said an enthusiastic hello to Alex, who returned a more guarded "hi". She actually had not seen much of him since her birthday, and since the day he told her that their friendship could not continue because Alex did not trust her. With so much going on lately, Isabel had only been able to give a passing thought to the situation with Alex. She felt he had probably been deliberately avoiding her, to show her that he meant what he said.  
  
"Max, Isabel," said Liz, "Alex was just telling us about his trip to Sweden that's coming up."  
  
"Sweden?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Yeah," said Alex. "I'm going there for a month as an exchange student. I can't wait. I've never even been to another country before."  
  
"You know, I'm jealous as hell," said Kyle. "You're going to the land of blond bombshells, and I'm stuck here for the winter."  
  
"Well, maybe if they had an exchange program for hard headed jocks, you could go," said Tess.  
  
The conversation continued for about a half hour. Alex said goodbye to everyone, then got up to leave. Isabel half got out of her seat to follow him, to try and talk to him, but she hesitated. Then, finally, she got up, and ran out the door.  
  
"Alex!" she called out, running up behind him. "Do you really have to go now? I haven't seen much of you lately, and....I don't even know when you're leaving."  
  
"Three days," said Alex. "Day after Christmas."  
  
"Oh," said Isabel. "Look, Alex...so much has happened lately, and..."  
  
"Isabel, I think we said all that we needed to," said Alex.   
  
"I disagree," said Isabel. "Alex, I miss you. I miss you hanging around all the time."  
  
"Well, you've been busy, so have I," said Alex. "And if you needed someone to hang with, you have a lot of candidates. Max, Michael....Grant."  
  
"Actually, he went home for the holidays," said Isabel. "Nebraska. He'll be back in a week."  
  
"Oh," said Alex. "Look, I'd better go. My parents aren't going to see me for a whole month, and my Mom is spastic about me spending time with her before I go, so..."  
  
He turned to walk away, then stopped in his tracks. Alex turned and faced Isabel, an unreadable look on his face. He stood there, staring at the beautiful girl in front of him, whom he couldn't help but still love. But he closed his eyes, and shut out the emotions that were churning within him, letting reality take over once again. He pulled something out of his pocket, then handed it to Isabel.   
  
"Merry Christmas," he said.   
  
"Alex," said Isabel, looking at the small package. "You didn't have to..."  
  
"I almost didn't, but...tis the season, so," said Alex. "Don't worry, its just a knit cap. Nothing...well, special."  
  
Alex turned to walk away. Isabel watched him go, then spoke to him a few moments later. "Its special because its from you." She looked down at the bracelet he had gotten her for her birthday. She was still wearing it, and barely ever took it off.  
  
Without turning around, Alex spoke. "See you when I get back," he said.  
  
He continued down the sidewalk, leaving Isabel standing there, lost in a sea of emotions she couldn't navigate. Finally, the young woman turned and went back to join her friends in the restaurant.  
  
End of Chapter Two. Chapter Three coming soon.  
  
Thanks to my readers who have provided feedback so far. Feedback is always appreciated, so please do post a review of this chapter. Any comments you have would be welcomed. Thank you for reading, and be sure to look out for the next chapter to see what happens next. 


	3. CHAPTER THREE

*************************************  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
Alex drove down the familiar streets of Roswell, the town he grew up in, heading to the Crashdown diner. It had been a month since he had been to the diner where his friends, Liz and Maria, worked. In that time, he had gone to Sweden, and had experiences that changed him. He felt more confident than ever, and believed in himself, thanks to having to learn to adapt to a foreign environment.  
  
He thought about her. How long it had been since he had seen her? What was she doing now? Alex used to have these thoughts about Isabel Evans, but now, a different girl was on his mind. Leeana is a beautiful, intelligent, and kind Swedish girl, who took to Alex almost immediately. After having been burned by Isabel, he almost didn't give Leeana a chance to get closer to him. But he finally decided to take a chance, and it paid off. When he left Sweden, he kissed Leeana goodbye, after having spent his favorite moments in Sweden with her.  
  
Alex pulled up to the Crashdown and parked the car. He got out, and went to the back door. Knocking, he heard footsteps inside come to the door. It was Liz who opened the door.  
  
"Hi, Alex," said Liz. "You brought your slides?"  
  
"Yep," said Alex, holding up a small box. "Got 'em right here."  
  
"Good, we'll set up on the roof. Come on."  
  
Liz led Alex up the stairwell to the Parkers' living room. "Oh, by the way," said Liz. "Maria and I invited Isabel to join us. She's been going through a rough time, and I thought she might need the distraction. Is that okay?"  
  
"Sure," said Alex, nonchalantly. This would be the first time he had seen Isabel since returning to Roswell, but he was surprisingly not nervous about it. It used to be that even the thought of seeing Isabel for any reason filled his stomach with butterflies. Now, he just looked forward to seeing an old friend.  
  
**  
  
Isabel was standing on the roof with Maria, both hovering over a fire barrel trying to keep warm. Liz and Alex came out the window, and greeted them.  
  
"Hey guys," said Alex. "I brought the slides."  
  
"Cool," said Maria.   
  
"Its good to see you Alex," said Isabel.  
  
"Yeah, you, too," said Alex, as he went to set up the slide projector.  
  
Isabel noticed a change in Alex the moment he walked out onto the roof. His whole bearing was different, his demeanor was so self-assured. He used to have a hint of nervousness to his voice when he talked to her. But just now, he very nonchalantly acknowledged her, and went to work setting up the slides. He took off his jacket, and laid it down on the chair. Clad in a t-shirt, Isabel saw that he was more built than he used to be. She couldn't believe the difference. As she watched him set up, and as she talked to him and the girls, Isabel could see and hear much of the same old Alex in the more cool and confidant guy she was looking at. He was the same person, but had somehow matured. It intrigued her, and stirred up dormant feelings inside of her.  
  
Maria's voice stirred her from her thoughts. "Isabel, its for you." She handed her a phone, and she talked to Sheriff Valenti. The girl they were looking for had turned up. She hung up and excused herself.  
  
"Alex, I'm sorry," said Isabel. "Maybe you can show the slides to me some other time."  
  
"Sure, whenever," said Alex, as he continued to work.  
  
"Hey, Alex," said Isabel. "Sweden really agreed with you. You look great."  
  
"Thanks," said Alex. "See you later."  
  
Isabel stood there for a moment, shocked that he didn't fall over with appreciation over her compliment. He was playing it very cool with her, and it irritated and excited her at the same time.  
  
***  
  
As Alex finished hooking up the slide projector, he couldn't help but reflect on the experience of seeing Isabel again. The sight of her stirred his soul, and he could still feel a deep caring for her within him. But unlike before, it was controlled by his mind, which told him not to go there, not to be led down the road of devastation again. Isabel Evans didn't love him that way, and probably never would. Then he thought of Leeana, who accepted him for who he is, and cared about him. Thoughts of her are great therapy for a survivor of addiction to Isabel.  
  
When he got home, Alex was going to send an email to Leeana, just to tell her how much he missed her.  
  
****  
  
Several days later, Alex was sitting in his room, working on his homework. He had been at it for an hour, studying for a test, and was getting tired. Just as he was thinking about taking a break, the phone rang, providing him with an excuse to do just that.  
  
"Hello," he said, after picking up the phone.  
  
"Alex," said Isabel's voice on the other line.  
  
"Hi, Isabel," said Alex. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," said Isabel. "Well, I just...maybe I shouldn't have called, but I..."  
  
"Isabel," said Alex, with a smile. "Since you did call, why don't you come out and say why you called."  
  
"Okay," said Isabel. "Could we...could we meet and talk? I need to get some things off of my chest, and I need someone to talk to."  
  
"Sure," said Alex. "I needed to take a break from my work anyway."  
  
"Alex," said Isabel. "I think I had better warn you...the subject of the discussion would involve Grant. I hope that's okay, I know it might be a touchy subject for you."  
  
"Its alright, Isabel," said Alex. "If you need to talk, we will. Why don't we meet at the park?"  
  
"Okay," said Isabel. "Twenty minutes, by the gazebo?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Alex was walking up to the gazebo, and found Isabel waiting for him. She didn't look good, like she hadn't slept in a while and was emotionally exhausted.  
  
"Wow," said Alex. "You look awful."  
  
"Thanks," said Isabel, with mock hurt in her voice. "I probably just look how I feel. Not every day I see my boyfriend dead, after he's been killed by an alien jellyfish."  
  
Alex sat down next to her. "They didn't exactly cover this in Life Management Skills in 9th Grade, did they?"  
  
"They should," said Isabel, picking up the joke. "Right between 'Say No to Drugs' and 'Putting the Condom on a Banana.'"  
  
They both laughed a little, before Isabel's face became serious again. "I killed him, Alex."  
  
"That's bull and you know it," said Alex. "How could you have known that gendarium stuff was in the environment?"  
  
"It was here because I was brought here," said Isabel. "Me, Max, Michael, and Tess. It seems like everyone I get close to gets hurt. Including you."  
  
"Isabel," said Alex. "You are a caring and compassionate person, so its natural for you to feel guilt about what happened. But you can't take the whole world on your shoulders. You've got to move on, and let the hurt pass."  
  
Isabel turned and looked at Alex. "Like you did," said Isabel.  
  
Alex looked at Isabel. "Yes," said Alex. "You've got your whole life ahead of you. Don't linger on things you can't change."  
  
They talked for a little while longer, before Alex walked Isabel to her jeep. She gave Alex a hug, and thanked him for coming to talk with her.  
  
"What are friends for?" said Alex.  
  
"So we are back to being friends," said Isabel.  
  
Alex nodded. "Definitely," he said. "If you ever need me, I'll be there."  
  
"Thank you, Alex," said Isabel.  
  
End of Chapter Three. Chapter Four coming soon.  
  
So, you want to know where Alex and Isabel go from here? Be sure to tune in to the next chapter to find out. In the meantime, please do provide some feedback by posting a review. Any thoughts you may have are appreciated. Thanks for reading, and be sure not to miss Chapter Four. 


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

*************************************  
  
CHAPTER FOUR:  
  
Alex finished up his dinner, wiping his mouth with his napkin before putting it on the table. He looked around at his friends, all decked out in their new duds, courtesy of Maria and some of the last of Michael's pay off money. Looking down at himself, he had to admit that Maria knew how to buy a snazzy outfit. He had always wondered what it would be like to spend a night on the town in Las Vegas. So far, he hadn't really been having a lot of fun. Between blowing a ton of money gambling (stupidly betting it all in one hand), going with Maria to an audition that turned out to be for a position as a stripper, watching Kyle gamble and win pretty big, Alex wondered when the fun would begin.  
  
Of course, the one thing that bothered him the most this evening was seeing Isabel with another guy. He and Maria came up to the hotel suite she had rented with Michael's money, and saw Isabel with some guy she met at a wedding. Some bride needed a bride's maid, and she stood in. From what he saw when he left the suite to re-join Kyle at the gambling tables, it looked like Isabel was getting closer to the best man from that same wedding. As he thought back, Alex thought he covered up his discomfort with what he saw pretty well. But now, he was asking himself why he didn't like seeing Isabel with another guy. He was over her, right? Granted, it didn't hurt as much as it would have before going to Sweden, but it still knawed at him a little.  
  
Hearing Tess giggle snapped him out of his reflections on Isabel and brought him back to the present. Alex inwardly kicked himself for dwelling on what Isabel may or may not be doing now. This dinner was the first hint of fun he had experienced since arriving in this city of sin, and he wasn't about to waist it. He was with his friends, they looked great, and they were having fun. Sentimental as he is, Alex decided to start taking some pictures.  
  
After taking a picture of the group at the table, Alex sat down and checked his camera to make sure it was working properly. Michael got up to go somewhere, leaving Maria to complain to Liz about her failed attempts to civilize her on the edge boyfriend. Then, Michael got up on stage, and announced that Margarita Salt was going to sing (Margarita Salt being Maria's fake name he assigned her for the trip).  
  
Maria went up on stage, and Alex got up to get some better pictures. This would be an event long remembered-Maria's first big performance in Las Vegas. As Maria began to sing, Alex began snapping pictures.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Alex could see a familiar figure approaching him. It took everything he had in him not to stare at Isabel, as she approached him in an elegant gown, her hair styled, looking more beautiful than Alex had ever seen her. And that was saying a lot, because he always thought Isabel looked beautiful. He didn't let on that he noticed how she looked, and instead thought back to who she was with a few hours ago. Thinking about the possibilities of where she had been, he rather bitterly asked her the question pressing on his mind.  
  
"I thought you had OTHER plans," said Alex, as he continued to take pictures.  
  
"I thought I did, too," said Isabel. "You know, he was everything I was looking for from this town. A smart talking wise ass that I could chew up and spit out, you know."  
  
Alex turned his attention fully to Isabel now. "But?" he asked.  
  
"But, he ended up going to get some ice, and I...left to go find a cab," said Isabel.  
  
Alex let out a small sigh of relief, hearing that Isabel had not slept with that looser. He did his best not to let on he was relieved. Alex remaind totally cool about it.  
  
"So here I am," said Isabel. "Alone...again. God I must be the biggest freak on the planet."  
  
For a split second, who thought about spitting back with "who's fault is that?". But Alex could hear pain in Isabel's voice, and it brought his gentle, compassionate side out. She needed to hear him reassure her. "Well, I'm sorry," said Alex, "but that's just not true."  
  
The next words formulating in his mind were hard to say, because he knew in his heart that the person he was going to reference wasn't him. "And someday you'll meet someone, and when you're ready for it...you'll make him the happiest man ever."  
  
Isabel looked at Alex with eyes filled with questions. She couldn't believe what she had just heard from Alex. Isabel had almost expected Alex to be bitter about things, but he wasn't at all. He was the same caring, compassionate, gentle Alex, and he had saved her from her depression again.  
  
"Dance?" she found herself asking.  
  
Alex held out his arm. "Love to," he said.  
  
They stepped out on the dance floor, and Alex took Isabel into his embrace. She smiled as they began their cadence to Maria's song, genuinenly enjoying each other's company. For Isabel, she was looking at Alex with thoughts of the future. For Alex, he was looking at Isabel with thoughts of the past, and fought with himself to remember to not repeat past mistakes that led to a broken heart.  
  
End of Chapter Four. Chapter Five coming soon.  
  
Kay, one of the people who reviewed the last chapter, correctly predicted this past chapter. Well, I wonder who can predict what is going to happen next. You'll just have to stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. In the meantime, please keep those reviews coming. Feedback is always appreciated. 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

****************************************  
  
CHAPTER FIVE:  
  
Isabel searched through the shelves of the library, looking for the book she needed for history class. While searching, she heard two people talking in the next aisle over. When Isabel heard the word "prom" mentioned, it got her interest, since the prom had been on her mind lately. It was only a few days away, and she still didn't have a date yet. That was because she was working up the courage to ask the one person in the world she wanted to go with.  
  
Peeking through the bookshelves, she saw a guy asking a girl to go to the prom, and receiving an enthusiastic "yes." The girl kissed the guy, and the latter grabbed the former in a big hug. Isabel couldn't help but smile, seeing prom dreams fullfilled for two people right before her eyes. She wondered if her dreams would come true as well.  
  
**  
  
Liz and Maria were sitting in the quad, getting ready to begin eating lunch. "Where's Alex?" asked Maria. "I thought he was meeting us here."  
  
"He went to the computer lab to check his email," said Liz. "He was expecting a message from Leeana."  
  
"Oooh, his Swedish girlfriend, huh?" asked Maria. "No wonder he delayed eating lunch."  
  
"SHE'S COMING!" yelled the voice of Alex Whitman, who came bounding up to the table. "Ladies, you are looking at one happy guy!"  
  
"Who's coming where?" asked Liz. "What has got you so excited?"  
  
"Well," said Alex, more nonchalantly now. "I told Leeana about the upcoming prom last time we talked on the phone, and how I wished she could come with me. Well, she just emailed me this message."  
  
Alex handed Liz the message, and she read it aloud. "Your prom wish is granted," read Liz. "I'll be there Tuesday. Pick me up at airport at 7AM. Love, Leeana."  
  
"Wait, she is flying here from Sweeden!" said Maria. "Geez, you must really have some animal magnetism over her."  
  
"How can she aford the ticket?" asked Liz.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, her family is loaded," said Alex.  
  
"Who's loaded?" asked Michael, as he and Max sat with them at the table. Max and Liz exchanged nervous looks at each other, as they had been doing a lot lately.  
  
"Alex's girlfriend, Leeana," said Maria.  
  
"Oh, yeah, your Swedish love connection," said Michael. "Hot and loaded! How the hell did you get a chick like that?"  
  
"Charm, Michael," said Alex.  
  
"Yeah, something you lack most of the time," said Maria.  
  
"Yet you still keep coming back, baby," said Michael.  
  
"I'm deranged," said Maria.  
  
"Alex just told us Leeana is flying here from Sweden, so she can go to the prom with Alex," said Liz.  
  
"Cool," said Max. "We're finally going to get to meet this girl."  
  
"What girl?" asked Tess, as she and Kyle sat with them at the table.  
  
"Leeana, my girlfriend from Sweden," said Alex. "She's flying here for the prom."  
  
"Really!" said Kyle. "Hey, you think she could bring another hot, Swedish blonde with her?"  
  
Tess soundly slapped him in the shoulder. "OW!" yelped Kyle. "What was THAT for?!"  
  
"You're taking ME to the prom, remember?" said Tess, a stern look in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right" said Kyle. "Well, I'll settle for the local hot blonde."  
  
"Settle!" said Tess.  
  
"Sorry, bad choice of words," said Kyle.  
  
"Speaking of hot blondes, where is Isabel?" asked Maria.  
  
"Haven't seen her today," said Michael.  
  
"She left early this morning," said Max. "I think she was going to look at prom dresses or something."  
  
"Who is she going with?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Billy Sorrian, I think," said Michael.  
  
"No, he's going with Amy Green," said Tess.  
  
"Well, he's probably going to be tall, buff, and dumb as a rock," said Maria. "Someone for her to look good with, then dump afterward."  
  
"Maybe not," said Alex. "Isabel is much more sensitive than you might think. She may choose a decent guy."  
  
"Yeah, well, she had a chance at a decent guy," said Liz. "But she let you go. Her loss."  
  
"And it sounds like it Leeana's gain," said Tess  
  
***  
  
Isabel saw Alex sitting at a table in the library studying. She planned it all in her head, and was ready to go. Finally, after hesistating for a few seconds, she casually walked over to the table.  
  
"Hey, Alex," said Isabel.  
  
"Hi there," said Alex, looking up briefly from his books. "What's up?"  
  
"Just looking for a place to study," said Isabel. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all," said Alex. "Pull up a chair, and open a book."  
  
Isabel sat down, took out some books from her bag, then began to pretend she was interested in what was printed in them. Alex continued to study, and Isabel tried to stare at him without letting him know that she was doing it. As she looked, Isabel couldn't help but notice how handsome he is, his beautiful eyes darting over the pages of his work. Smiling, Isabel decided to stop putting off what she wanted to do.  
  
"So, I here Billy Sorrian is going to ask me to the prom," said Isabel, trying to make Alex a little jealous.  
  
"Billy, huh," said Alex, casually. "I heard he was taking Amy Green."  
  
"Whoops," thought Isabel. Then, she made a quick recovery. "Well, the point is, I would have said no," she said.  
  
Alex stopped writing in his notebook for a moment, then said, "oh," before returning to his work.  
  
"How about you Alex?" asked Isabel. "You going with anyone?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact," said Alex. Putting down his pencil, he smiled at Isabel. "I got an email from Leeana today."  
  
"Your friend from Sweden?" asked Isabel. She deliberately did not call Leeana his girlfriend.  
  
"Yep," said Alex. "She is going to be here tomorrow...flying in from Sweden. Just so little ole me can take her to my school's prom! Cool, huh?"  
  
Isabel's heart fell, and she almost let him see it. She quickly put on her ice queen exterior, tossed her hair a little bit, and replied. "Wow," she said. "If she's flying here from Sweden, she must really like you."  
  
"I hope so," said Alex. "Because I really like her."  
  
Isabel looked away, as her ice queen exterior was actually starting to fail her. Alex could see Isabel seemed a little upset. "Don't worry, Isabel," said Alex. "I know you're probably disappointed about Billy Sorrian not taking you, but I'd bet there are a hundred guys in this school who would line up at your door and BEG you to take them."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," said Isabel. Then, in her mind, she thought. "But not the man I want to take me."  
  
"Alex," said Isabel. "I forgot that I have to go and meet Tess, so I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"Later," said Alex, going back to his work, as Isabel got up and left.  
  
She kept her pace casual until she got out of the library. Then, Isabel bolted down the hallway, heading for the ladies room. It was the closest refuge for her.  
  
When she got there, Isabel found Tess checking her face in the mirror. "Oh, hi, Isabel!" said Tess. "Haven't seen you around today."  
  
Isabel faked a smile. "Hi, Tess," she said. "Yeah, I've been...really busy today."  
  
"You okay?" asked Tess.  
  
"Fine, just...fine," said Isabel. She quickly changed the subject. "So, you look...chipper today."  
  
"Chipper?" said Tess. "Well, I guess that's a word for it. I think I've got Kyle Valenti roped, and prom is going to give me a chance to reel him in."  
  
"So, you've given up on Max, huh?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Hey, it was a loosing cause," said Tess. "He will always be hung up on Liz, and they will finally come to their senses someday. Besides...Kyle has really grown on me. I really like him."  
  
"That's great," said Isabel, holding back her depression over Alex with the false front she was putting on with Tess. Normally, she would be happy for Tess. But right now, she didn't feel like being happy about anything. Especially the fact that everyone seemed to have who they wanted, except her.  
  
"Well, I'd better go," said Tess.  
  
"Yeah, I have to...GO myself," said Isabel, pointing to one of the toilet stalls.  
  
"See ya," said Tess.  
  
Isabel, finally alone, went into the stall, and leaned against the door. Pent up tears were finally allowed to flow down her face, as she quietly began to cry. "I was so stupid," she thought. "I let him go! God, why did I let him go?!"  
  
End of Chapter Five. Chapter Six coming soon.  
  
I told you events would be altered. Now, you are seeing something of what I meant. Get ready for some more surprises along the way. This prom is going to be a very important moment for Alex and Isabel, just as it was in the show, but in different ways. Find out by staying tuned for further installments. In the meantime, please keep those reviews coming. Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. 


	6. CHAPTER SIX

*******************************  
  
CHAPTER SIX:  
  
The next day, Alex Whitman paced back and forth at the airport customs area, waiting for Leeana's plane to begin offloading its passengers. The announcement over the intercom that her flight had arrived had come and gone, and now the waiting was almost over. After about ten minutes of waiting, Alex finally saw Leeana coming through customs. Her passport was stamped by the woman at the counter, and Leeana took her first steps into the United States.  
  
"Leeana!" yelled Alex.  
  
She smiled and ran up to Alex. He took her in his arms, and kissed her gently on the lips. "Oh, Alex," said Leeana, in her lovely Swedish accent. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you, too," said Alex, giving Leeana another kiss on her cheek. "Come on, let's get your bags. I'm anxious for you to see my hometown."  
  
"I've been reading about your Roswell on internet," said Leeana, as they walked through the terminal, arm in arm, to the baggage claim. "Don't suppose you know any alien people, huh?"  
  
Alex chuckled. "Afraid not," he said. Then, in his mind, he thought. "If you only knew."  
  
**  
  
It was another afternoon at the Crashdown, and the group of alien and human friends gathered at their favorite hang out after school. Maria and Liz were working waitressing shifts, though Liz spent a good deal of her time standing at the counter talking to Max about their prom plans. Michael, Kyle, Isabel, and Tess, were sitting at one of the tables. Three of them were pretty heavily engaged in conversation, but Isabel sat there quitely, playing with the straw that was in her cherry coke.   
  
"So, Isabel," said Tess. "We don't know who you're going with. Have you chosen from all the available guys at school yet?"  
  
"Yeah," said Isabel. "But he's taken," she thought.   
  
"Who is it?" asked Michael.  
  
"You'll see," said Isabel, lying about the fact that she didn't have a date, at least not yet.  
  
Kyle looked up and saw Alex come into the restaurant, with a beautiful blonde girl on his arm. He figured out almost immediately who the new girl was.  
  
"Whoa," said Kyle. "Hot Swedish blonde, ten o'clock!"  
  
Michael and Tess turned to see her, but Isabel held her stare forward.   
  
"Hey, guys," said Alex. "Everyone, this is Leeana. Leeana, meet Kyle, Michael, Tess, and Isabel."  
  
"Hello," said Leeana, somewhat shyly.  
  
"Hi there," said Kyle, getting up to offer Leeana his seat. Leeana thanked the young man, and sat down, while Kyle and Alex pulled over a couple of chairs.  
  
"Hey," whispered Tess, as she leaned over to Kyle, her gaze sending lightning bolts at him. "Remember, I can do you SERIOUS damage if you cross me. Check your enthusiasm."  
  
"Sorry," whispered Kyle.  
  
"So," said Liz, as she, Maria, and Max walked over to meet the new arrival. "We finally get to meet Leeana."  
  
"You must be Liz and Maria," said Leeana. "Oh, Alex has told me so much about you."  
  
"Hi, I'm Max," said the young man standing just behind Liz. He reached over and shook Leeana's hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"And you," said Leeana. "Alex has told me about all of you, while he was in Sweden and when we talk on phone or through email. Now, I get to finally meet you."  
  
"Well, Alex made an understatement when he said you were beautiful," said Max.  
  
"You said I am beautiful," said Leeana to Alex, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. "You are so sweet!"  
  
Isabel's eyes were like torches, threatening to burn Leeana to ashes with her stare. She kept her cool by keeping quiet, worried that any distraction would cause her to loose her control and start pummeling Leeana in a fight to the finish for her man.  
  
"Well, I've got to get Leeana settled in at the hotel," said Alex. "I wanted to bring her by to meet you, though."  
  
"Glad you did," said Maria. "See you later?"  
  
"Absolutely," said Leeana. "We have to compare notes on Alex, yes?"  
  
"Oh girl, you don't know the half of what we could tell you," said Maria.  
  
"That's it, Leeana, I'm keeping you away from them," said Alex, jokingly. "See you all later."  
  
Alex led Leeana out of the Crashdown, and the group began to break up to go their separate ways. Isabel was one of the first to get up and leave, making small excuses for having to go.  
  
She got outside, and began to head for the jeep. But before she could get there, she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Isabel," said a man's voice.  
  
Isabel turned to see good looking dark haired guy, with lean features, and stylish clothes, walking up to her. She recognized him as Rick Ashton, a popular guy at West Roswell High, primarily because his family was loaded and he loved to use that fact to get the attention of the in crowd at school. Isabel, as being a part of that in crowd (though not as active in the clique lately), had a passing acquaintance with the young man. He was kind of a jerk, but he was good looking and could wine and dine a date, as several girls at school could attest to. Isabel also knew that Rick had always wanted to make Isabel one of his conquests.  
  
"Rick," said Isabel. "Haven't seen much of you lately."  
  
"Well, you've been hanging out with people like Liz Parker and Alex Whitman," said Rick. "I don't know why you choose to go slumming so often, but I'm not going to look for you in the muck of the school."  
  
Normally, Isabel would have come back with some retort to the insults directed at her friends, but she decided to play it cool and see what he wanted. "Anyhow, what's up?" she asked, cooly.  
  
"Well, it turns out that I find myself without a date for the prom," said Rick. "I would have one by now, but I've been out of town with my folks. We went to the Florida Keys for a little cruise. Anyhow, the word is that you don't have a date, yet. Surprise, surprise, I thought someone would have snapped you up by now."  
  
"I'm selective," said Isabel.  
  
"Obviously," said Rick. "Well, I'm offering you the chance to go with me. How would you like to arrive to the prom in the biggest strech limo in town, and with a pretty good looking guy as part of the deal?"  
  
Part of Isabel was telling her to tell off this guy. But she decided to overrule that thought. She could use Rick as a good image tool at the prom, then spit him out afterwards. Its time for some of the old Isabel to come back, so she could get through seeing Alex go to prom with Leeana.  
  
"Fine," said Isabel. "Pick me up at 6PM. You know the address?"  
  
"Yes," said Rick. "I'll be there."  
  
***  
  
It was prom night, and the whole gang was gathered at the Crashdown for the pre-prom party. Max and Liz, Kyle and Tess, Alex and Leeana, and Maria, were all there talking and posing for pictures. Amy Delucca was taking the pictures, in between time she was spending with her own date, Jim Valenti. Michael was working in the kitchen, having already told Maria that he isn't going to the prom. Of course, Michael knew that he was going to surprise her later by showing up.  
  
As Alex came over to get another soda for Leeana, he asked Maria about the only person who was absent. "So," said Alex. "Anyone seen Isabel?"  
  
"No," said Maria. "I don't even know if she is coming to the party. Probably not, considering who her prom date is."  
  
"Oh, yeah, who is she going with?" asked Alex.  
  
"Rick Ashton," said Maria, in a disapproving tone. "He probably didn't want to take her to the party, because it would be beneath him to show up at the Crashdown."  
  
Alex's face was slightly contorted with confusion. "Why the hell is she going with such a jerk?" he asked.  
  
"Well, he's good looking, he's loaded, he will undoubtely be bringing her in the biggest limo in town," replied Maria.  
  
"That doesn't sound like Isabel, though," said Alex. "I mean, she used to date guys like that sometimes, but I would never believe she would go out with Rick Ashton."  
  
"Oh, you heard, too," said Liz, who came over to help Maria fix up her hair a little. "You know, Isabel has been acting weird lately. I would almost say depressed."  
  
"Why?" asked Alex.  
  
"You know something," said Liz. "I think she was hoping that you would have been available to take her to the prom, Alex."  
  
"No way," said Alex, in a disbelieving tone. "Look, Isabel and I are good friends again, true. But she doesn't have any romantic interest in me."  
  
"Don't be so sure," said Liz. "Well, its academic now, anyway. You're with Leeana, and she is, temporarily I hope, with Rick Ashton."  
  
Alex looked over at Leeana, who was talking and laughing with Kyle and Tess. He stared at her, then thought of Isabel, and his recently latent feelings for the girl who once broke his heart.   
  
"Stop it," thought Alex. "You have a wonderful girlfriend who adores you. Don't loose that chasing after an impossible idea."  
  
He went back over to Leeana, and gave her the soda. She thanked him with a peck on the cheek, and he joined her in the conversation.  
  
****  
  
Isabel sighed with relief as the limousine she was riding in with Rick Ashton pulled up in the line of cars filled with West Roswell students going to the school's gym for the prom. Rick had picked her up slightly late, and gave only passing apologies. She introduced him to her parents, they exchanged quick pleasentries, then he led Isabel to the limo. Rick had indeed brought with him the biggest limo in town, driven by his Father's personal driver.   
  
In the back of the limo on the way to the prom, Rick had tried to get Isabel to drink some champagne, but she refused. He downed two glasses, then closed the privacy screen between the driver's seat and the back. Rick then stroked Isabel's bare arm with a finger, and his eyes drifted down to her cleavage. He spent most of the drive staring at her breasts, making Isabel wish she had worn a different gown. She had picked out the gown with the idea she would be going with Alex, who would never be so rude as to stare at her chest all night. He would have loved the dress because it was red and she was wearing it. Rick loves it, too, but only because it shows plenty of skin.  
  
"So," said Rick. "Ever make out in a limo before?"  
  
"No," said Isabel. "And I'm not going to be tonight, either. Get the picture?"  
  
"Come on now," said Rick. "You'd probably like it. I can be very nice once you get to know me."  
  
"Read my lips, Rick!" said Isabel, firmly. "We are keeping this evening platonic. GOT IT!"  
  
"Yeah, got it," said Rick, smirking a little as he turned to look out the window.  
  
The limousine pulled up to the entrance to the gym. The driver got out, and opened the door. Rick got out first, then reached into to help Isabel out of the car. Everyone in the crowd going into the gym stared at the couple, whispering to each other in comment. Rick had a proud smile on his face, as he walked into the gym on the arm of the most beautiful girl at West Roswell High.  
  
"We'll see what she thinks about making out later," thought Rick. "Whether she knows it or not, Isabel Evans is going to be another knotch on my headboard after tonight. I'm prepared for her ice queen attitude."  
  
End of Chapter Six. Chapter Seven coming soon.  
  
Okay, there are some hints tossed into this chapter about where the story is going. The tension is going to build up here very quickly, and events are going to happen that will significantly affect Alex's and Isabel's future relationship. Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what happens next. In the meantime, please do keep those reviews coming. Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. 


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

********************************  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN:  
  
Alex and Leeana were on the dance floor, enjoying each other's company as they danced to one of the slow songs. He was happy dancing with Leeana, a girl who only had eyes for him, and who was enjoying being in his arms. She smiled as she looked at him, then rested her head on Alex's shoulder.  
  
"I wish this could last forever," said Leeana.   
  
"Thank you for being here with me," said Alex.  
  
"Maybe I could come to college in America," said Leeana. "To be with you. When the time comes for me to go to college, that is."  
  
"Anything is possible, I suppose," said Alex.  
  
He looked for his friends in the crowd, and saw Kyle and Tess dancing not far away. Max and Liz were sitting and talking at one of the tables, while Maria was getting some punch at the refreshments table.   
  
Then he saw Isabel, in a stunning red dress, come into the gym with Rick Ashton. As far as Alex was concerned, Rick didn't even exist, because his eyes were focused on Isabel. "God, she is beautiful," thought Alex. "She looks so wonderful in red."  
  
All of a sudden, he felt guilty for thinking about Isabel while holding onto Leeana. When the song ended, Alex led Leeana over to the table where Max and Liz were sitting. Maria joined them there.  
  
"So, did you see Isabel come in with Mr. Moneybags?" asked Maria.  
  
Max and Liz looked around, and picked out Isabel going onto the dance floor with Rick. Isabel was smiling, and looked like she was happy. But Alex could tell that the smile she was wearing was the one she put forth when she was trying to act happy, not when she really was happy. It bothered him.  
  
"I hope she's okay with Rick," said Alex.  
  
Everyone gave him a funny look. "Why wouldn't she be?" asked Max, with concern. "Is there something I should know?"  
  
"No," said Alex, quickly. "No, please, don't get me wrong. Its just...it seems like her being with Rick is keeping her from enjoying the night with her friends, you know...like we are."  
  
"We don't really know Rick all that well," said Maria. "Plus, we don't run in his social circles."  
  
"Hey," said Kyle, as he and Tess sat down. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really," said Liz. "We're just talking about Isabel and Rick."  
  
"Yeah, I wish she had gone with someone else," said Kyle.  
  
"Why?" asked Alex.  
  
"I've heard some stories, from the other players, who have dated girls Rick had dated," said Kyle. "Nothing really concrete, its just that Rick isn't really interested in dating a girl, as much as having a pretty trophy for his arm on social occassions. Other times, he just wants to get in a girl's blouse."  
  
"Yeah, well he'd better not try that with Isabel," said Alex, in a firm voice.  
  
"Alex?" asked Leeana. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Alex," said Tess. "Isabel can handle herself. I'd say of the two criteria, Isabel is the trophy girl for Rick tonight. I bet they won't even go out again because Isabel isn't an easy score."  
  
Rick and Isabel stepped off of the dance floor, and the former headed over to the refreshments table. Alex got up out of his seat.  
  
"Excuse me," said Alex. "I'll be right back."  
  
He walked over to Isabel, weaving his way between dancing couples. Alex didn't exactly know what he was doing, but he felt the urgent need to make sure Isabel was okay. She saw him coming, and gave him that fake smile he knew so well.  
  
"Hey, Alex," said Isabel. "How's it going?"  
  
"Fine," said Alex. "How about you? Is Rick treating you well?"  
  
Isabel gave him a strange look. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Of course he's treating me well. Why?"  
  
"I was just looking at you across the room, and...well, you seemed kind of...nervous," said Alex.  
  
"Well, it is the prom, and my first date with Rick," said Isabel. "Anyway, why are you staring at me? You should be thinking of Leeana."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," said Alex. "We, me and the others...we haven't seen you all night."  
  
"I'm fine," said Isabel, more sternly. "I'm on a date, and I don't have to hang out with you and the others ALL THE TIME! Okay?!"  
  
Alex nodded. "Fine," he said quietly.  
  
He saw Rick coming back, so he bid a hasty retreat back over to the table. Isabel watched Alex go, regretting that she had been so stern with him.   
  
"What did Whitman want?" asked Rick, handing Isabel a glass of punch.  
  
"Nothing," said Isabel. "He was just saying hi."  
  
"Look, Isabel," said Rick. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk earlier. In the limo, I mean. I guess the champagne just kind of got me a little...tipsy, for lack of a better word."  
  
Isabel looked at him, seeing an apologetic look on his face. His apology did make her feel more comfortable, and she was determined to have a good time this evening.  
  
"Apology accepted," said Isabel.  
  
Rick held up his punch glass. "To having a good time," said Rick.  
  
Isabel tapped her punch glass with his, completing the toast. They both drank the contents of their glasses. Rick smiled, a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"I've got you now, Isabel Evans," he thought to himself.  
  
**  
  
Alex was sitting alone at a table, staring at his glass of punch. Every so often, he would look up and scan the room for Isabel. He would find her with his gaze, dancing with Rick like there was nothing wrong. It should have reassured him, but he kept thinking about Isabel all night long. Alex hadn't even danced with Leeana for almost an hour. Luckily, Maria had kept her busy talking for a while. But Michael had shown up to dance with Maria, so Alex's date no longer had that distraction. She was in the bathroom at the moment, but said she wanted a dance as soon as she got back.  
  
For the fourth time since sitting down at the table to wait for Leeana, Alex scanned the room to find Isabel. She and Rick were not on the dance floor anymore. Instead, he found them sitting at a table. Rick was talking to Isabel, but she didn't seem to be paying much attention. She had a glazed over look in her eyes, almost as if she were drunk. Alex kept staring at her, trying to gauge what was she feeling at the moment, and he didn't like the impression he was getting. The moments ticked by, and Alex almost got up twice to go over and see what was wrong. But he checked his actions both times, thinking about Isabel's earlier comments to him. She didn't want to be bothered on her date.  
  
"Alex," said Leeana, as she came up behind her date and wrapped her arms around Alex from a standing position above him. "It's a slow song, and I want to dance."  
  
"Sure," said Alex, casually, as he led Leeana onto the dance floor.  
  
Leeana rested her head on Alex's shoulder, and Alex held her close to him. But he wasn't paying any attention to her, but was instead keeping his eyes locked on Isabel. He even found himself guiding himself and Leeana little by little in Isabel's direction, in an attempt to get closer to find out what was going on.  
  
About a minute into the dance, Rick got up from his chair and pulled Isabel out of her chair with his hand. At first, Alex thought they were going back to the dance floor, but instead, they headed for the door. Isabel's demeanor was very strange to Alex, as if she really were drunk and had to lean on Rick for support. Nobody paid them much attention as they stepped out of the doors. But Alex had seen enough to make him very worried.  
  
"Leeana," said Alex. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go and do something."  
  
"What?" asked Leeana. "Alex, you have been strange for the past hour. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," said Alex. "I think I might be having a bad reaction to something....that I ate. I need to go to the restroom. Please, excuse me."  
  
Alex headed to the same door Isabel and Rick had exited out of, leaving Leeana standing in bewilderment on the dance floor.  
  
**  
  
Isabel's mind was swimming in a sea of confusion. She couldn't think clearly, could barely talk, and couldn't even feel herself walking. The only thing that told her she was in motion was the fact that she could see changes in scenery as she moved. Rick's voice was near her ear, and was whispering that he was taking her somewhere to rest. She couldn't formulate a response, and didn't have the strength to pull away from Rick's firm hold over her. She could only move along, guided by Rick, to who knows where. As they exited the building and headed for the parking lot, Isabel felt helpless. She was becoming afraid, wondering what was wrong with her and where Rick was taking her.  
  
"Where...taking me?" Isabel managed to ask.  
  
"To the limo," said Rick. "You can rest there."  
  
"What...why...what's..." Isabel said, as she tried to formulate questions to pose to Rick about what was happening.  
  
"You're nice and relaxed now, Isabel," said Rick. "Now, we can have some real fun."  
  
Isabel's mind was trying to process what was happening. She had never been more terrified in her whole life. Never before had she felt so helpless. Her powers, even if she could use them without giving herself away, were not accessible. Isabel couldn't even control her own body, much less her powers. She was filled with fear, and was trying to call out for help. But all she could manage was a whimper.  
  
Rick opened the back door to the limo, and layed Isabel on the back seat. He then got in, and closed the door and locked it behind him.  
  
"The driver is on break for another hour," said Rick. "Its just you and me. Ready for some fun?"  
  
"Fun?" questioned Isabel weakly. "What..."  
  
Rick reached for Isabel's dress, and was starting to pull it down to reveal her breasts. "I've been wanting to see the rest of these all night," he said. He leaned down and licked Isabel's throat, working his way down towards cleavage as he moaned with enjoyment. The dress was about to be pulled down enough to reveal what it concealed.  
  
But Rick was interrupted by the sound of pounding on the window of the limo. He turned and saw someone standing outside, but in the dark of the night and looking through tinted windows, Rick couldn't quite make out who it was.  
  
"What do you want?" he yelled.  
  
"ISABEL!" yelled Alex.  
  
"We're busy, get out of here, Whitman!" yelled Rick.  
  
Isabel could hear Alex's voice, calling out to her. She clung to that call like a lifeline, knowing that help was just a call for help away. Building up her strength, she focused on Alex's pounding on the car window, his calling out to her. Finally, she was able to yell one word.  
  
"ALEX!" she screamed, then collapsed back on the seat with renewed weakness.  
  
End of Chapter Seven. Chapter Eight coming soon.  
  
Don't you just love cliffhangers? Want to know what happens next? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. Major action and drama ahead. The moment of decision has arrived. In the meantime, please do keep those reviews coming. The feedback that I have received so far is very much appreciated, and I would welcome any further feedback you could provide. 


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

***************************************  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT:  
  
"ALEX!" screamed Isabel.  
  
Outside of the limo, Alex heard Isabel's scream. That yell was like a battle cry in Alex Whitman's mind, calling forth his strength to do anything necessary to help Isabel. He turned around and saw large rocks surrounding a nearby hedge. Alex ran over to the hedge, grabbed the decorative stone, then ran back to the limousine. He raised the rock and smashed it into the window, breaking the glass. He quickly reached into the car, unlocked the door, and opened it.  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" yelled Alex, his eyes filled with rage, and his fists balled up by his side.  
  
Rick used the leverage of his sitting position in car to throw his legs out and kick Alex hard in the stomach. He fell back to the ground, but recovered quickly, in time for Rick to jump out of the car and grab onto Alex. But this time, Alex was the one who threw the kick, pushing Rick off of him with his legs, then using leverage to throw a kick into Rick's chest. The latter fell backwards against the car, as Alex threw himself at Rick.  
  
Alex pulled Rick up off of the ground and shoved him against the back of the car. He raised his fist and punched Rick in the face, sending him sprawling back against the trunk of the limousine. But Rick recovered from the blow, and sent his fist reeling into Alex's cheek. Alex staggered backwards, but his anger strengthened him against the blow. He came back and punched Rick again with even greater force than before, knocking Rick to the ground with a resounding thud.   
  
He reached down to pick Rick up to hit him again, but the latter tripped Alex's feet out from under him, sending Alex down to his hands and knees. Surprisingly, Rick didn't try to take advantage of the move to hit Alex. Instead, he got up and tried to run away.  
  
"I don't THINK SO!" yelled Alex, as he grabbed Rick by his right arm and threw him back against the limo.   
  
Alex then grabbed Rick by the scruff of his collar, and began to punch him several times in the face. After punching him five times, Alex pulled him up by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"What did you DO TO HER!" he screamed.  
  
"Rupees," said Rick, weakly. "In her punch."  
  
"A DATE RAPE DRUG!" yelled Alex. "You BASTARD!"  
  
He punched Rick once again in the face. This time, Alex knocked Rick unconscious. In one final move of vengeance, Alex threw Rick's limp form onto the ground next to the car.  
  
Alex breathed heavily, the rage inside of him dissipating a bit. "Isabel," he said.   
  
He came around the corner of the car and gently pulled Isabel out of the back seat. She was barely conscious, mumbling something Alex couldn't make out. He sat down on the ground, his back leaning against the car, with Isabel cradled in his arms.  
  
"Its alright, baby," said Alex, as he kissed her forehead. "He won't hurt you anymore."  
  
Though she couldn't respond, Isabel could hear Alex's soothing, gentle voice. She could feel his strong arms wrapped around her, and knew that she was safe.  
  
"Alex!" a girl's voice cried out.  
  
He looked up and saw Tess and Kyle running up to him. "What the hell happened to her?!" asked Tess, as she knelt next to her friend.  
  
"Rick," said Alex. "He gave her rupees."  
  
"The date rape drug," said Kyle. He looked over at Rick's unconscious form, sprawled out on the ground. "That son of a BITCH!"  
  
"Kyle!" yelled Tess. "Run and get Max! He can heal her! But be subtle about it. We don't need the wrong audience watching when he heals her."  
  
Kyle turned and took off running back towards the building. Several minutes later, Kyle came running back out the door with Max, Liz, Maria, and Michael, following close behind him.  
  
"What happened?!" yelled Max, as he threw himself onto the ground beside Isabel.  
  
"Rick gave her rupees," said Alex. "She keeps slipping in and out of consciousness."  
  
"Let me have her," said Max, taking Isabel from Alex's grasp.  
  
Alex stood up and let Max concentrate. Liz walked over to Alex and put her arms around him, comforting her friend and seeking comfort from him at the same time. Maria and Tess watched helplessly as Max attempted to heal Isabel. Meanwhile, Michael and Kyle were standing near Rick, making sure that he didn't regain consciousness while the healing was going on.   
  
Max's hands glowed as he touched Isabel. He closed his eyes, and let his powers flow through his sister, healing the damage done to her system by the drug. In a few moments, Isabel opened her eyes, as her strength seemed to return to her.  
  
"Max," she whispered. "Where's....Alex?"  
  
"Right here," said Alex, kneeling down beside Isabel on the ground. Max sat backwards on the ground, drained from the healing. Liz went over and held him close, while Alex took Isabel into his arms once again.  
  
"What happened?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Rick drugged you," said Alex. "He was going to hurt you. Don't worry, you're safe now."  
  
"I know I am," said Isabel. "You're here. I could hear your voice, when Rick had me. I called out to you...you came."  
  
"Shh," said Alex, as he kissed Isabel's forehead and stroked her hair gently.  
  
"Folks, we have a decision to make," said Michael. "What do we do about Rickie boy?"  
  
Just then, Rick started to come back to consciousness. "Well, speak of the devil," said Kyle.   
  
He and Michael reached down and picked Rick up off of the ground. "You know what," said Kyle. "My truck isn't far away. I say we throw this asshole in the back, take him out to the desert, and teach him what REAL pain feels like!"  
  
"Good idea," said Michael. "What says everyone else?"  
  
"What's going on?" said Jim Valenti, as he ran up onto the scene. "What happened here?"  
  
"Rick gave Isabel rupees," said Max, as he was helped off the ground by Liz.  
  
"It must have been in her drink," added Alex. "I found them in the limo. Rick had Isabel in the back. She was unconscious and he was about to rape her."  
  
Jim looked at Rick, and saw the young man's beaten up face and ripped clothing. "Who beat the crap out of him?"  
  
"Alex did," said Maria. "He found them out here."  
  
"I was pretty out of it, but I managed to call out to him," said Isabel, as Alex helped her up off the ground. She kissed his cheek. "He saved me."  
  
"Apparently Rick put up a fight," said Tess. "Kyle and I came out after Alex had already knocked Rick out."  
  
"Sheriff," said Liz, forgetting momentarily that Jim Valenti wasn't the Sheriff anymore. "Um, Mr. Valenti, you don't think Alex could get into trouble for this, do you?"  
  
"Probably not," said Jim. "Isabel called for help, Rick drugged her and tried to rape her. I'd say a clear case of self-defense if I ever saw one. Its Rick who is in trouble. I'll call Hanson, and get him down here to take this bastard in."  
  
"Whoa, time out for a second," said Michael. "Look, I want to see this guy behind bars just as much as anyone. No, I take that back, I'd like to send this guy to the morgue instead. But my point is that if Rick is arrested for this, there will be a trial. Evidence will be needed that Isabel was drugged."  
  
"That means a blood sample," said Jim. "I get what you're saying. Plus, her injuries have been...treated." He said that last part looking directly at Max. The latter nodded quietly in response.  
  
"Michael and Valenti are right," said Isabel. "We can't risk it."  
  
"We can't just let this guy OFF!" yelled Maria. "He tried to RAPE you, Isabel!!"  
  
"I know that," said Isabel. "But I won't risk exposing us for this."  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Kyle.  
  
Max walked over to Rick, and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Part of Max wanted to rip this guys head off for what he did. But he tempered his anger just enough to keep himself from doing that. He didn't get rid of all of his anger, however. The anger was needed for what he was about to do.  
  
"Rick," said Max, his voice filled with anger and hatred. "You are getting a free ride this time, though I can see that Alex didn't exactly let you off scott free. A fact I am personally glad of."  
  
"Let the rest of us have a turn at him, Maxwell," said Michael. "You first, because Isabel's your sister. Then me. Kyle, you want a turn?"  
  
"Hell yeah," said Kyle.  
  
"Wait, guys, I can explain," whimpered Rick.  
  
"No, let ME explain how things are going to be!" said Max. "You will never date another girl at West Roswell High until you graduate. That way, you won't be able to do this to anyone else. We will all be watching you! If we hear that you have even asked a girl out, we will deal with you! GOT IT?!"  
  
"Yeah," said Rick, weakly, as Max put his face right up to his.  
  
"One more thing," said Max. "If you EVER go near Isabel again, or Liz, Maria, or Tess...well, let's just say Michael, Alex, Kyle, and I, will take you to the desert, and beat the living shit out of you! It will make the beating Alex gave you tonight seem like a slap on the face! UNDERSTOOD?!"   
  
Rick only nodded.  
  
Max shoved him backwards onto the ground. "Get out of here," said Max.  
  
Rick got up and ran across the parking lot towards the road, not looking back once. Max turned to the others. "We should get back to the party, before anyone starts asking questions."  
  
"I'll take Isabel home," said Alex. "Liz, could you handle Leeana, tell her I'm sorry."  
  
"I'll figure out something," said Liz. "Just get Isabel home safe."  
  
"Wait, what am I going to say to Mom and Dad?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Just tell them Rick was a total jerk, and that Alex offered to take you home," said Maria.  
  
"Good idea," said Max. "Come one everyone. And Alex...thank you, for what you did."  
  
Alex shook Max's hand. "My pleasure," he said.  
  
Michael and Kyle both came over and shook Alex's hand, and the other girls of the group hugged Alex one by one. Alex felt like a conquering hero back from a war, as he led Isabel through the parking lot to his car.  
  
He helped her into the passenger's seat, and then climbed in behind the wheel. Isabel smiled at him. "Alex," she said. "Don't take me straight home. Let's go somewhere and talk."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. "You've been through a lot. Can't it wait..."  
  
"No," said Isabel. "We've waited too long already. Please, Alex."  
  
"Okay," said Alex. "I know just the place."   
  
End of Chapter Eight. Chapter Nine coming soon.  
  
Okay, the action is over, but the drama isn't. Where do Alex and Isabel go from here? What will they talk about, and what will come of the discussion? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. In the meantime, please keep those reviews coming. Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. 


	9. CHAPTER NINE

*******************************************************  
  
CHAPTER NINE:  
  
Alex put the car in park, and turned off the engine. He had decided to bring Isabel to the quary where the group would meet sometimes to discuss the latest crisis. It was about a fifteen minute drive to get there, which gave both of them a chance to calm down. The location was completely private, so they could take freely without anyone disturbing them.  
  
Isabel stared at Alex, a gentle smile brightening her face. Alex looked at her, and couldn't help but smile in return.  
  
"Thank you," said Isabel. "For being there for me. For being my knight in shining armor."  
  
Alex chuckled. "Pleasure, milady."  
  
Isabel leaned over and gently kissed Alex on the lips. Then, she pulled Alex's head closer to hers, and began to kiss him more passionately. Alex began to kiss her back, their tongues dancing with each other. He put his arms around her, and pulled her closer to him. But then Alex pulled away, and gently put his hands on Isabel's shoulders to push her back.  
  
"Isabel," said Alex. "The events of tonight, um...emotions are running high. I know you are grateful to me for helping you, but you don't have to..."  
  
"Have to...what," said Isabel, in a confused tone. Then, a look of despair registered on her face. "You think I was offering you that as a reward for..."  
  
She opened the car door, and jumped out of the car. Running to the front of the car, facing the water filled quarry, Isabel began to cry.  
  
"Dammit," said Alex, to himself.  
  
He got out of the car and walked slowly over to Isabel. Hearing her sobs, Alex gently put his hand on Isabel's shoulder. She shook it away.  
  
"What do you think of me, Alex?" she asked, between sobs. "You think I am that low, that I would only want to give you...intimacy to thank you?"  
  
"No, Isabel," said Alex. Once again, put gently put his hand on one shoulder. She didn't shrug it away. He turned her gently to look at him, then put his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, really. I just meant that, like you said, I'm your knight in shining armor at the moment. Its only natural that you would find me...attractive. But what about the morning, Isabel? When you wake in the morning, how would you feel?"  
  
"Happy," said Isabel. "I would be waking up in your arms."  
  
"Isabel," said Alex. "Don't do this to me again."  
  
"Do what?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Get my hopes up," said Alex. "Lean on me during a difficult time, then when you're finished with me..."  
  
"No, Alex!" said Isabel. "I'd never do that to you!"  
  
"You did it before!" said Alex.  
  
"I know," said Isabel. "I hurt you, and I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for that. Especially since I've been regretting letting you go! Not realizing until I had already lost you, just how much I care about you!" Then, in a low, quiet voice, she looked into his eyes, and said, "how much I love you."  
  
Alex looked at her for a long time, quietly contemplating the woman who stood before him. Her cheeks were wet with recent tears, her expression and her eyes full of anticipation and fear, fear that he would reject her. That he would rebuff her, telling Isabel that he didn't love her anymore. He also saw something else in Isabel's eyes, something he wasn't sure he had ever seen in them before. Maybe he hadn't been looking closely enough, or maybe she never opened herself up enough to see it. He could actually see love in her eyes. Love for him. But he had to be sure.  
  
"But you went to the prom with Rick Ashton," he said quietly, tentatively.  
  
"You already had a date," said Isabel.  
  
He was quiet for a moment, pondering something. Then, a look of realization came over his face. "That day in the library, when you were talking about the prom. You were dropping hints, weren't you? You wanted me to take you to the prom."  
  
Isabel nodded, and fresh tears flowed down her cheeks. "I thought that it would be a chance for us to start over, for me to show you how much I care for you. For me to show you that I'm ready now for the kind of relationship it would be, if we became close again. But you had Leeana, and I knew that it was too late. I only went to the prom with Rick because it was the only way I could deal with the fact that I had lost you, probably for good. The old, shallow Isabel, would have gone with someone like Rick. Fancy limosuine, fancy clothes, a good looking smart ass..."  
  
"You could chew up and spit back out again," finished Alex. "Just like that guy in Vegas."  
  
"Yeah," said Isabel. "Look, Alex, I know that you are with Leeana now. I know that I probably blew whatever chance I had with you long ago. So, I want you to forget what I told you. I'll walk away. I want us to still be friends, but I know..."  
  
Alex didn't let Isabel finish her sentence. Instead, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. She responded almost immediately, wrapping her arms around him, presseing herself closer to Alex's body. When they finally broke their kiss, Alex still held her incredibly close to him, his arms locked around her. He reached up, and gently caressed Isabel's tear stained cheek with his hand.   
  
"Isabel, I never stopped loving you," said Alex. "No matter how much I told myself I was over you, my heart still loved you. My mind kept having to tell my heart to shut up and leave me alone, because I thought that you and I were just not going to be together. But every time I kissed Leeana, every time I looked at her, a little part of me wished it was you."  
  
Alex and Isabel kissed again, then she rested her head on his shoulder. She had never felt so content and loved in her whole life than she did at that moment, in Alex's warm embrace.  
  
"Never leave me, Alex," said Isabel.  
  
Alex kissed Isabel's hair gently, then caressed her back. She raised her head from his shoulders, and they smiled at one another. "I won't leave you, Isabel," said Alex. "Wherever we go from here, we do it together."  
  
End of Chapter Nine. Chapter Ten coming soon.  
  
So, they are back together. But there is still one more thing left to resolve. Find out what in the next chapter. There's still more drama to come in the last few chapters of this story, so be sure to stay tuned for updates. In the meantime, please keep those reviews coming. Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. 


	10. CHAPTER TEN

*************************************  
  
CHAPTER TEN:  
  
A few hours later, Alex pulled his car up in front of the Evans house, and walked Isabel to the door. She turned back to him and started kissing him again. He kissed her back, not wanting for the evening to end.  
  
But they were interrupted by Max, who opened the door and found them on the porch. Alex and Isabel quickly separated in a reflex response to the surprise.  
  
"Whoops," said Max. "Um, sorry. How are you Isabel?"  
  
"I'm fine," said Isabel. "Alex and I needed to talk. Where are the others?"  
  
"I took Liz home," said Max. "Leeana is with her. She was...pretty upset."  
  
"Yeah," said Alex. "I need to talk to her. I'll go do that now."  
  
"What about Mom and Dad?" asked Isabel.  
  
"I told them that Rick had gotten drunk and turned into a jerk," said Max. "I also told them Alex came along, got you away from him, and you two were hanging out for a while. They're in the living room."  
  
"I'd better go see them," said Isabel. She leaned over and kissed Alex gently on the lips. "Thanks again, Alex, for everything."  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow," said Alex.  
  
Isabel went inside, but Max stayed out on the porch. "So," said Max. "You two are together now, huh."  
  
"Yeah," said Alex. "I never really stopped loving her, and she told me that she loves me. We talked, and....well, here we are."  
  
"Are you sure Isabel is for real about it this time?" asked Max.  
  
"I'm sure," said Alex, with a smile. "We've both done some growing up since last year. We're ready for each other now."  
  
"I'm glad," said Max. "I know now that she'll be in good hands."  
  
"Thanks," said Alex. "Look, I need to go and talk to Leeana. If Isabel needs anything, let me know."  
  
"I will," said Max.  
  
**  
  
"Hi, Alex," said Liz, after opening the back door to the Crashdown and finding Alex standing outside. "How's Isabel?"  
  
"Fine," said Alex. "Look, Max told me Leeana was here."  
  
"Yeah," said Liz. "Maria and I brought her here. She was upset, and we didn't want to leave her all alone at the hotel."  
  
"Is she still up?" asked Alex.  
  
"She waited up for you," said Liz. "Come on in. She's in my room. I'll give you some privacy."  
  
Alex walked up the stairs, dreading what was coming. He felt so great to be back together with Isabel, but at the same time, he felt horrible about the fact he was going to have to hurt Leeana's feelings. She truly cared for him, and he was going to have to break her heart. When he got up the stairs, he tentatively knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," said a tired voice from inside.  
  
Alex came in the door, and found Leeana sitting on the bed. She looked exhausted, and her face reflected the fact she had been crying.  
  
"Leeana," said Alex. "I...we need to talk."  
  
"Is Isabel alright?" asked Leeana. "Liz and Maria told me that her date...um, what is his name?"  
  
"Rick, and she's fine," said Alex.  
  
"He tried to hurt her, huh," said Leeana. "Good thing you helped her."  
  
"Yeah," said Alex.  
  
Leeana looked up at Isabel, her eyes filled with resignation to a truth she had already formulated in her mind. "You love her," she said. "You still love Isabel."  
  
Alex nodded his head. He couldn't respond in words at first. It was killing him to know that nod was shattering Leeana's happiness.  
  
"And me," she said. "I was just...what you call it? A rebound romance, right?"  
  
"I...I don't know," said Alex. "Its hard for me to explain. I wanted so much to let you into my heart. And I did, but...part of my heart still belonged to Isabel. My mind was keeping that part suppressed, but...tonight, when I knew that she needed me. That love came flooding back into myself, breaking the wall I had built to keep it suppressed. She told me she loves me, and I told her I still love her."  
  
Leeana just stared at him, her eyes reflecting the loss she was feeling. Fresh tears flowed down her face.  
  
"Leeana," said Alex. "Scream at me, yell at me, hit me. Whatever you need to do, you have the right. I've...been horrible to you, and I am so sorry. Please believe that."  
  
She got up from the bed, and wiped the tears from her face. "Better I find out now, before I move hear to America to be with you, just to be dumped."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Leeana," said Alex. "I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"I know you did not mean to hurt me, Alex," said Leeana. "You have a good heart. Its why I liked you so much. That, and you are cute. But it still hurts. There is nothing you can do about it. It will take time, but...I will survive."  
  
"Leeana, any guy in this world would be lucky to have you," said Alex. "I hope someday you find one who can truly love you, the way you deserve to be loved."  
  
"I hope I can find someone like you," said Leeana. "I called airline, and got a new flight. I leave in the morning."  
  
"I'll drive you to the airport," said Alex.  
  
"No," she said. "Maria is going to drive me. I think its better if we say goodbye here."  
  
Alex walked over, and took Leeana into his arms one last time. They hugged each other tight as they said goodbye.   
  
"Be happy," said Leeana.  
  
"You be happy, too," said Alex.  
  
End of Chapter Ten. Epilogue is coming soon.  
  
Story is almost over, just a final epilogue to wrap things up. Don't miss it. In the meantime, please keep the reviews coming. Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. 


	11. EPILOGUE

****************************************  
  
EPILOGUE:  
  
It had been a wonderful week for Alex and Isabel. The events of prom night had sparked the beginning of renewed romance for the couple. Everyone in school was talking about how Isabel Evans and Alex Whitman ended up together. They didn't hide it, either, walking around the halls at school hand in hand, or arm in arm sometimes. Isabel's old friends from the in cliché at school gave her dirty looks. She would respond by throwing herself into Alex's arms and kissing him passionately, bringing cat calls and whistles from everyone around them.  
  
At the end of the week, Alex and Isabel were sitting against a wall in the courtyard at school. Alex was leaning against the wall, while Isabel was sitting beside him with her back leaning into Alex' chest. His arms were wrapped around her, and her arms were interlocked with his. They were supposed to be studying, but they were actually spending most of their time kissing each other.  
  
"Alex," said Isabel, as he kissed her neck. "We are supposed to be studying for Monday's test."  
  
"We have all weekend for that," said Alex, in between kisses to her neck. "Your neck is begging to be kissed."  
  
"We are going to see Beth Ortan this weekend, remember," said Isabel. "We won't have all weekend to study."  
  
"We are studying," said Alex, as he kissed her head. "Biology."  
  
"We are supposed to be studying history," said Isabel, chuckling.  
  
"Okay, okay," said Alex. "By the way, guess who I caught in the eraser room today?"  
  
"What were you doing in the eraser room?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Cleaning erasers, for once," said Alex. "For Mrs. Provost. She caught me writing a love note to you in her class today."  
  
"Love note, you have given that to me yet," said Isabel, smiling at him.  
  
"It's a poem, and it isn't finished yet," said Alex. "I'll give it to you at the concert this weekend. Anyhow, I heard panting in there, and expected to find Michael and Maria in one of their make out sessions. But it wasn't them."  
  
"Who was it?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Tess and Kyle," said Alex. "They were going at it hot and heavy when I opened the door."  
  
Isabel laughed. "Hook, line, and sinker," she said.   
  
"What?" asked Alex, chuckling.  
  
"She has that guy hooked," said Isabel. "And she has reeled him in. Good for her."  
  
"I guess you have done the same to me," said Alex.  
  
"Oh, but you were a very illusive catch," said Isabel. "Mostly because of my own stupidity. I threw you back after I caught you the first time."  
  
"I'm glad you caught me a second time," said Alex. "Besides, that's one piece of history we shouldn't go back and study further. I'd much rather focus on the here and now."  
  
"Me too," said Isabel. "Like, doing some more studying in biology."  
  
She brought her lips closer to his, and he captured them in a passionate kiss. They stayed there until the bell rang for the next period, each of them knowing they had found where they belonged.  
  
The End  
  
Okay, what's the verdict? Did you like the story? Did you not like it? Let me know with some reviews. Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. On that note, thanks to all who have been reading and to those who have taken the time to provide feedback. Your time is appreciated. 


End file.
